Moment of truth
by kessilover
Summary: A companion piece to "I'm pregnant, Merlin." Arthur's reaction to learning about Merlin and Morgana relationship. Arthur landed a solid punch into Merlin's jaw, sending him to the floor. Morgana gasped, jumped backwards. "Merlin!" she yelled and crouched down. "What is the matter with you?" She hissed at her brother. A Modern Mergana AU.


_**Obligatory disclaimer**_ :Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

This isn't edited, please point out the mistake for me to fix.

A/N: This is to the ones who read and reviewed the prequel. I did it because you guys asked so nicely.

* * *

"This is completely unfair!" Morgana whimpered, shooting Merlin a sideway glare.

He paid her no intention as he as took a large swig from his drink, prompting her to groan further.

The day had finally come. They'd be telling Arthur about their relationship today and while Merlin eased his anxiousness with a glass of wine, Morgana was stuck drinking orange juice.

And that was what she'd been whining about.

Morgana tapped her fingertips against the table, creating an annoying noise with the sole purpose to get back at Merlin for her current misfortune.

He just took another sip and glanced at his watch. It was 13:02pm.

"What time is it?" Morgana asked when she saw him check the time.

He replied and she sighed, putting an end to her hand movements. "He's late."

"Arthur's never been punctual. I'm sure he won't start today."

"Merlin—" Whatever she was going to say, the doorbell interrupted it.

They looked at each other; silence befell the living room as one thought consumed their minds: _Moment of truth._

Merlin drank the rest of his wine as did Morgana with her juice. She gathered the empty glasses and took them to the kitchen.

He answered the door.

* * *

"Hey Arthur," Merlin greeted with a fake cheer.

The blond man walked inside, flashing a toothy smile at his friend. "Mate."

Merlin shut the door close, glanced towards the kitchen and spotted Morgana hiding by its entrance. He rolled his eyes, made sure that Arthur wasn't looking and gestured for her to come out into the open.

"Tell me Merlin; what's so important that you had to drag me all the way here during our lunch break?" Arthur sat on the couch.

He was saved from responding when Morgana emerged from her hideout; "Hello Arthur," she said coming closer, confidently. All signs of her fear were gone.

Her brother jumped to his feet, a look of utter shock washed over his features before his expression dissolve into one of fury. "Why is she here?"

"Just calm down," Merlin pleaded, approaching him but Arthur moved away from him and whirled around heading towards the door. His intention of leaving was rather obvious and that was why Merlin raced him to the entrance. He shut the door close and pressed his back to him. Despite what he'd done, Arthur looked surprised for a second before he continued to advance. "Arthur please," Merlin begged, raising his hands in surrender like gesture… "Just listen to us."

A mix of feelings washed of his features; spite, outrage, anger before they settled on hurt. "Fine," he turned to face her, "Make it quick, I don't have much time."

Cautiously, Merlin walked away from the door, his eyes never darting away from him.

Arthur crossed his hands over his chest, gave Morgana a curt nod, prompting her to start talking. Merlin joined her side but kept a safe distant between them.

"Merlin and I are together." She said fast.

"Together?" He said with a frown, "What do you mean together? Romantically together, you mean?"

"Yes," Morgana nodded. She reached for Merlin's hand and wrapped her fingers around it.

"So, you two…are like…dating?" Arthur asked, obviously still processing the news.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "That's what being together usually means."

Merlin cringed at her statement and it seemed that even Arthur didn't like it. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"No…" Both Merlin and Morgana started to say.

Arthur barked, eyes widening in fury. "Shut up, Morgana!" He looked directly into Merlin's eyes. "Is this true?"

As an answer, Merlin nodded his head frantically. He managed to free his hand from her hold and resumed his efforts to calm the other man down, "I know how hard it must be for you to hear about it but—"

Arthur landed a solid punch into Merlin's jaw cutting him off and sending him to the floor. Morgana gasped, jumped backwards. "Merlin!" she yelled and crouched down. "What is the matter with you?" She hissed at her brother.

The latter clenched and unclenched his hand; he was breathless. Arthur looked down on them, "You knew what she had done to my family and somehow you still thought it was alright to date her, are you mad? She almost ruined the lives of her own flesh and blood, what do you think she'd to you?" his question was clearly directed to Merlin who was still on the floor, feeling lightheaded from the hit.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," the raven-haired man said weakly. By his side, Morgana assessed his injury, breathing in relief when she concluded that nothing was broken. However, she might not admitted aloud but she was scared. Yes, she had expected Arthur to be angry but she hadn't imagined him to hit Merlin. "Don't be angry at him, be angry at me." She told him.

Arthur growled, then rotated, yanked the door open and hastily exited the flat.

Morgana closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath. When she opened them, she peered at Merlin and instantly noted the look of utter pain that washed over his face. Her stomach dropped and guilt filled her. "I'm so sorry, Merlin." She said honestly, her voice quivering and her eyes filled with tears.

"This isn't your fault." He tried to comfort her.

Morgana helped him to his feet and stirred him in the direction of the couch. Merlin collapsed heavily on it. "We both know that's not true. But what he said about what I have done, that…" she choked on her words, "…that was true."

"That was three years ago, Morgana and you haven't had any contact with Arthur or Uther for two years. What you've done is in the past, you've tried to apologize for it, they refused, so it's their fault." Merlin defended, his hand cupping his bruised cheek.

"I'll get you ice to put on it," Morgana stood up and went to the kitchen when she returned she had a bag of beans in her hand, she gave it to him and took his side once again. She picked up the conversation where she had left off, "I've done some horrible things. I understand why they didn't grant me their forgiveness the moment I tried to gain it back. I deliberately tried to drive Uther's company to the ground and if that was not enough, I almost ruined Arthur and Gwen's relationship when I got Lancelot between them…Say what you want Merlin but I really don't blame them. I don't understand what you saw in me back then."

"A chance for redemption. You knew you were wrong; you had no problem to admit what you have committed. All you needed was someone to help you light your way out of the hate you were in," he said with a smile.

His smile appeared to be contagious for her lips curved upward. A tear rolled down her cheek, Merlin wiped it away with his free hand. "I'm glad that that person was you, Merlin." She leaned over and landed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Me too." He admitted, wrapped his arm around her torso and drew her for another kiss. This time, it was deep. His pain ignored and the bag of beans fell to the floor. Their lips moving in perfect sync, her hands buried in his hair, his worked their way until he dragged her into his lap. Things would have gotten more heated if it were not for Arthur barging inside again. Merlin and Morgana jumped off each other, lips swollen and faces flushed. They had forgotten to close the door after his abrupt departure.

The man looked utterly stricken. Perhaps because of the scene he'd just walked into.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, he tried to stand but his feet landed on the bag and he slumped down on his arse.

Arthur tried to mask his surprise at Merlin's stumble but he failed. Still, he didn't comment on it. "Did you help her?"

Merlin kicked the bag away and got to his feet, "I don't understand."

Arthur snarled, "Did you help Morgana steal the information about our company?"

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, genuinely shocked that he'd think something like that.

At the same time, Morgana hoisted herself up, "No, of course not…he had—"

"Shut up, Morgana! I didn't ask you." Arthur hissed.

Morgana had had enough of him trying to keep her quiet. She gritted her teeth, lips pressed into a thin line. "If you tell me to shut up one more time, I swear to god Arthur, you will regret it."

"Really? What will you do if I don't?" he challenged with narrowed eyes.

"Damn it, Arthur. Enough!" She yelled, "I get that you're mad and I get that you clearly disapprove of my relationship with Merlin but I didn't chose this and neither did he. It just happened."

The laugh Arthur released served only to fuel her irritation.

"Just happened?" Arthur mocked, shooting Merlin a glimpse, "So, it's not serious between you too?"

Merlin and Morgana shared a quick look. "Even if it was not serious between us-and I'm not saying that it wasn't-it is now." She said slowly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, rather confused.

"Arthur…" Merlin started to say.

"I'm pregnant." Morgana finished for him.

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between them. "You're what?" he took a step forward, his gaze flicked toward her stomach.

Fearing that he might receive another hit, Merlin cringed and backed away.

"I'm pregnant, Arthur. Merlin and I are having a baby."

Still in shock, the man ran a hand through his hear. "How far long are you?"

"Four months."

"Fou…" Arthur gasped unable to believe what he was hearing, "And how long have you two been dating?"

Merlin scratched the back of his head, "A year and a half."

"You know what?" Arthur said, throwing his hand up in the air as a sign of frustration, "Fuck you," He pointed at Merlin , "And you too." The last part was said to Morgana.

He turned to leave but before he reached the door and looked over his shoulder, "By the way Merlin, you're fired. I don't want to see your face in my company again, all right?" After that, he was gone.

Morgana shut the door behind him. Slowly, she turned to face Merlin. "At least now, you have no reason to refuse to come work for me." she said sweetly.

Merlin shook his head and propped down on the couch.

Morgana sighed, "Too soon?"

He just nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N:** If you liked it, please review.


End file.
